


let your heart be light

by wheredwellthe_brave_atheart



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, Christmas fic, Drabbles, Gen, Holiday Cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart/pseuds/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart
Summary: “Peter heard Lucy’s voice clear as a bell above the chorus of church-goers at Christmas Eve mass. Her eyes twinkled, and for a moment Peter imagined he could feel the silk of a Lion’s mane under his fingers.”Narnian drabbles, prompted by Christmas carol lyrics.





	let your heart be light

_many times, many ways_

Sometimes Lucy would hold her chin up in an especially regal way, or Edmund would sigh with particular gravitas, or Peter’s laugh would boom out of his chest, wild and joyous. Sometimes Susan had to pinch herself.

_shall yourself find blessing_

The Archenlandian barons were quite effusive in describing Lune's recent tour of his smaller villages, how their monarch had visited his poorer subjects after a great snowstorm had hindered their livelihoods.

"Oh, it's just like good King Wenceslas!" Lucy cheered, clapping her hands.

The name is familiar, but Edmund couldn't place it. "When did he reign, sister?"

The Valiant Queen tilted her head and her smile faded to a look of confusion. "I- well, I don't remember," she confessed, casting her gaze around as if the answer was hidden in the corners of the room, just out of sight. "Didn't he...? Well, the name just came to me when you said- did he help the poor, somehow?"

Peter had a similar expression of puzzlement upon his face. "Was he a king of Archenland, perhaps?"

Edmund shrugged, wishing to hear more of Lune's upcoming taxation bills for the new year.

_two birds of a feather_

Eustace and Jill stuck together at school, scribbling notes and trading lunches and sharing pencils as easily as if it had never been any different.

  
_are you listening_

Sleigh bells would forever echo in Edmund's dreams, more then he would care to admit.

  
_since we've no place to go_

"Oh, now you've done it!" Susan snapped, her teeth chattering. "How in the name of the Lion do you expect to talk our way out of this one?"

Edmund pursed his cold lips to keep from grinning. "Cheer up, Su," he said, surveying the crowd of eager squirrels gathered around their supposedly-secret encampment. "Looks like we’ve got company for Christmas."

  
_a new old-fashioned way_

“Sire, at this time of the season, the kings and queens of old would celebrate with festivities of Christmas-“

Caspian looked, puzzled, at his ambassador for public affairs. “We shall celebrate the way our people know best. After all, we don’t have to do everything the way they did,” he shrugged. “Or else what would be the point?”

  
_the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow_

Lucy shrieked with laughter as the evergreen boughs above her shook, spraying her with snow. The wood was lit with silver and white, and the dryads darted from branch to branch, pelting their young queen with snowballs.

  
_in case I stand one little chance_

Peter almost stayed in bed, but in the end he couldn’t stop himself. He snuck through the quiet halls of the Professor’s house and crept into the wardrobe room. He opened the doors and held his breath before pushing aside the heavy coats, but his hand met only cold wood and eventually he went back to sleep.

  
_have a cup of cheer_

“It’s hot cider!” Corin explained to his bemused twin, grabbing goblets for himself and Cor.

Aravis sniffed her cup suspiciously before gulping some of the sweet drink down.

  
_won't be the same, dear_

Susan spent the first Christmas after the crash keeping quite busy, thank-you. She called on many friends she had been avoiding during the year, she shopped and danced and made merry, spending the evening with her friends' family in their cheerful home in Finchley.

If she returned to her lonely flat and sat by a small fire, remembering, then no one could blame her.

  
_o, come let us adore him_

Peter heard Lucy’s voice clear as a bell above the chorus of church-goers at Christmas Eve mass. Her eyes twinkled, and for a moment Peter imagined he could feel the silk of a Lion’s mane under his fingers.

  
_the rising of the sun and the running of the deer_

“Now?” Peter asked in laboured tones, his breath fogging in the cold forest air.

“Now!” his brother cried exultantly, and pushed his horse faster over the rough terrain, racing away from Peter up the mountain.

The High King gave a cry of shock and cantered after Edmund. The wind whipped across his face as the sun rose over their kingdom to the east.

  
_rock the night away_

The band was loud, the drinks were good, and the floor was crowded. Mistletoe hung in every doorway and holly wreaths were draped across the stage. Susan threw her head back and danced, feeling freer than she had in months.

  
_all ye nations rise_

The King’s Christmas speech poured out of their small radio. He urged families to stay strong and pray for all those serving in the war effort.

Their mother sighed. “We thought it would be over by Christmas, that first terrible year,” she said.

  
_this simple phrase_

‘Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen!’

"It's not enough," Susan whispers, tears hanging, unshed, in her eyes.

  
_let nothing you dismay_

Tumnus wrung his hands and gazed ashamedly at his hooves.

“Dear Mr. Tumnus,” Lucy reached up on tiptoes to rest her small hand on his rough cheek, where tears were spilling. “Please, all is forgiven, forever. You’ve been so brave.” The faun and the new Queen embraced fiercely, and a great kinship was born.

  
_be good for goodness sake_

Eustace sometimes got the urge to say something terribly prattish, just to see if he still could.

He could, as it turned out, and now and then he owed Jill a proper apology, which he always delivered.

  
_they know that Santa’s on his way_

“I’ve met Father Christmas, you know,” Lucy said with a terrible gleam in her eye.

  
_be merry and bright_

The Narnians toasted their monarchs as one, glasses raised high in the flickering candlelight. Their hearts were aglow with love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I hope you all have some warmth and cheer this season!


End file.
